


No One Gets There Alone

by pir8grl



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: Follow up to A Blonde Walks onto a Timeship





	

It was very, very, late, after an incredibly trying day, and Rose and her Doctor should have been sleeping, long since, but they had a great many things to discuss. They were sitting up against the headboard of the bed, shoes and jackets discarded, glad to be together again, but not quite ready to be **_together,_** just yet. 

“That dimension cannon of yours was quite the achievement,” the Doctor said, pride evident in his voice. “I always said you were brilliant.” He studied their hands, linked together, as always, marveling at the way her hand still fit his perfectly. 

“It took a lot of us,” Rose reminded him. 

“But unless I’m much mistaken, it was **_your_** heart that was the driving force.” 

“I had a lot of incentive.” She ran a hand down his arm, and settled her head against his shoulder. “I had to talk pretty fast a few times.”

“But you did it,” the Doctor said wonderingly. “You did something that I thought was impossible.” 

“I heard that word a lot,” Rose admitted. 

“How may tries did it take to find me?” he asked curiously. 

“I stopped counting after a while. I met a couple of other yous.” 

“Please tell me you didn’t see that god-awful circus tent of a coat,” he cringed. 

“I dunno. I met this fella in a green velvet coat. Long-ish hair. I liked him,” Rose said with a sly smile. 

“Oh, of course you did.” 

“And another time, I landed on some sort of time ship. I met a woman named Sara. She was searching for someone, too. I wonder if she ever found him.” 

“Well, if she’s half as brave and clever as you, I expect she did,” he said expansively. 

Rose curled closer into his side. “She was from a parallel world, where the Time Lords were a myth, but super heroes were real.” 

“She sounds like a very special person.” 

“She was. She told me that even if I couldn’t find you, that we could save ourselves. That if we could figure out how to launch me through multiple dimensions, we could figure out anything.” 

“She was right. I’d very much like to meet her.” 

“Maybe, someday. After today, I think that pretty much anything is possible.” 

“I’ve known that for a long time now.”

“How long?” 

“Ever since I first took your hand.”


End file.
